


All's Fair in Love and War

by HeartsAndMusics



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: By Chaos, Competition, Deities x Blue, Experimentation One-shot, F/M, Fluff! Fluff! Fluff!, Full-on story if readers like it, Innocent(?)Blue, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Blue, Overprotective Love, Overprotective Sanses, Overprotective Stretch, Poor Blue, Poor Ink, Stalking, Stealing, You Deities shouldn't steal!, lots of chaos, poor error, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsAndMusics/pseuds/HeartsAndMusics
Summary: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824409/chapters/63137872Summary is in that chapter
Relationships: Chaos/Blue, Deities/Blueberry, Destiny/Blue, Everyone/Blueberry?, Fate/Blue, Karma/Blue, Lady Luck/Blue, Love/Blue(Motherly), Misfortune/Blue, Sanses/Blue?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	All's Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post it here too and if readers like it. I'll make a full story of it ^^

As long as Love can remember, Deities weren't supposed to mingle with their creations. They were supposed to just watch, let them grow and learn from their mistakes. Sure, they can interfere but only do it naturally. Like how Chaos is present when there's war or when Karma happens after every bad decisions, because that's their jobs. That was the balance.

Not directly get involved with them.

The Ying and Yang wasn't supposed to know that too.

But Destiny and Fate just can't keep their hands to themselves.

Why can't they just let it be a natural thing?

Then of course, the other Deities got themselves involved too.

It's more _fun_ that way as Karma would say.

Being understanding Love can be, she let that slide.

But _**of course!**_ They just have to cross the line!

Sweet, poor, innocent Blue just has to be involved in it.

_"It's more fun that wa-"_

**SMACK!**

She gave dear Karma a big wack on the head.

Honestly really.. He should have seen that coming.

What should she do to protect her baby Blue?

* * *

It's been what? Weeks now? Since he last heard from Fate. He even managed to have a picnic with Nightmares gang.

It was a disaster.

Food was all over the place, their clothes and some even got stuck in Horror's skull. Oh! Some of them went home with bruises too!

He didn't know that Tacos could be such a deadly weapon!

They learned a lot that day..

Huh.. They could probably used that on Ink and Dream.

Nightmare was not happy though and almost killed them.

Well.. We're talking about Nightmare. That's not surprising anymore..

Oh.. What was he thinking about again?

Oh yeah! Fate!

She's been quiet for a while now.. A little _too_ quiet.

That's **not** suspicious at all.

Nope. Not at all

Sure, a break from her is what he really needed actually. And he appreciates that very much too..

But this isn't worth the paranoia..

What if she's planning something? What if this "break" was just a ploy for something far more sinister? Oh god.. This is driving him crazy! Maybe this was the plan all along! Make him feel safe and then ripped that happiness away from him! What if..! What if-!

"ERROR!" Blue gloved hands shaking him out of his trance. His vision is starting to get clearer now. He can see the blue bandana around his neck, the way his teeth move as he talk or maybe shout? And what was that blue liquid flowing down-

Oh..

Oh no..

He looked up to see beautiful blue eye lights looking worried at him as tears began to cascade down to his also beautiful face, droplets of it went to his clothes.

Blueberry is crying for him..

Not him..

He hates it when Blue cries.

Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around the smaller skeleton while patting his back gently. He felt himself glitched a little at the contact, but he ignored it in favor of comforting Blue.  
 **"It'S oKaY.. i'M fInE nOw.. I'm SoRrY.."** He said softly as he let his precious friend cry onto him.

"Y-you were panic-king! And I-i didn't kn-ow wh-at to do!" His words were a sobbing mess. But even so, Error found himself smile. Knowing someone genuinely cares about him.

He's the only person who truly understands him..

His only light in this awful multiverse..

He promised himself that he'll do anything to protect Blue..

Not monsters, Gods - Hell! Even Deities will hurt him. They have to get through him first.

Even if the enemy is himself.

* * *

Oh no..

Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!

This can't be happening!

No! No! No! NO!

She refused to believe it!

She can't be in love with that! That-!

A-adorable abomination!

That just can't be!

It must Love's doing! That's the only reason!

Except..

Deities can't affect Deities..

But why is her heart beating so fast everytime she sees him? Why does her face heat up the first time he looks at him? That innocent face that makes her melt. Those blue eye lights that makes her want to stare at him forever, his adorable voice! And his kindness! His smile! His-

Oh dear Deities..

She's in love..

Falling for him **hard.**

_"NOoOOOooo...!"_

For the first time in her life, Destiny is concerned at her sister.

Ugh.. It left a bitter taste in her mouth.  
This should be a happy thing since her favoured child is finally being left alone.

But she's worried about her sister.

Eww..

But seriously though, what was wrong with her? Fate has been spacing out, she keeps mumbling about someone, she often leaves to visit a certain AU (not-so) secretly and comes back with a smile on her face.

Not the demonic kind.

But a genuine small smile.

Tbh.. That sent shivers to most Deities here.

It's not like it's a bad look on her, Fate is a gorgeous Deity. All of them are

It's just.. Weird.

Karma jokes that Fate must be in love. I mean.. She's showing all the signs.

  
Most of them laugh at it.

What a ridiculous thought.

Misfortune doesn't think so, he says that it could be bad luck for them. They thought that he's just being paranoid.

Chaos would have a blast if this turns out to be true.

_If only they knew.._

Love is very much concerned now since she found out that Fate has been visiting Underswap, specifically Blue.

What the hell that she wants with her (self proclaimed) child now?!

But still.. She couldn't bring herself to interfere. She hasn't done anything bad.. Not yet at least. But she seems to be enjoying with Blue. She even laughs genuinely now!

..that's very concerning in Love's opinion..

One day she even went home with Error's doll. Not just any doll..

Error's most precious Blueberry doll.

She even have stolen pictures of Blue and a few drawings from Ink's Doodle Sphere.

Ink cried that time.

It was drawings made by Blue himself.   
Ink has been teaching Blue for a while now as part of their "special bonding" or whatever the hell he calls it. She couldn't trust Ink with Blue, honestly.

He's just as unpredictable as Error.

Scratch that!

She can't trust her dear sweet, loving and innocent Blue with anyone.

She can tolerate Stretch.

..just a bit.

 **And OF COURSE!** This still didn't went unnoticed by the other Deities.

It got way way **_way_** worse than that too.

It all started when Destiny held a meeting when her sister went to "visit" the multiverse again.

The plan was to stal-follow Fate and see what she's up to as Lady Luck suggested it. She refused to it, but I guess majority wins.

To think that she held so much respect on Lady Luck before..

Well.. It went chaotic as time goes by.

(Yes, Chaos had a field day and will continue having so)

It was supposed to be a simple "following" mission.

Which turned to be an (not so) secret individual stalking.

Which turned into stealing his belongings.

His toothbrush, pictures, the spoon that he used, his favorite mug, one of his gloves, his cooking utensils and oh my stars.. Even his _**boxers**_ had vanished..

Her poor, sweet and innocent Blue. Oblivious as always as he search for his stuff. It came to the point where he thought that their house was haunted and made him paranoid.

It was clear that they were crushing on Blue.

I mean.. Look at him! Just look at him and tell me that you won't fall in love at first glance! He's not just beautiful on the outside, but also in the inside.

She made sure of that of course.

And no. It didn't end from there - oh no..

They finally took it too far.

 _"What the actual fu-!"_ She almost screeched.

But seriously. What. The. HELL?!

 _"We.. Might have went a "little" too far.."_ Said by Destiny.

 _"A_ _ **LITTLE**_ _?"_ They call that a _little?!_

Kidnapping! Freaking KIDNAPPING!

_"What the hell did you guys do? Bribed him with candy?"_

Destiny just laugh at this. _"of course not."_

 _"He can't have sweets. We bribed him with Tacos."_ Misfortune stated like it's a fact.

Of course.

Love's heart shaped eyes are wide as she saw her baby Blue being cuddled by Karma and Chaos, there's even a competition between the said Deities. The air around them was just territorial while Blue remains oblivious to it.

Fate on the other hand was a blushing mess as she sneak glances at the cute skeleton.

Love almost pitied her.

_Almost._

But abduction really?! Is it not enough that Error almost traumatized him?

Despite the growing rage inside of her, she still couldn't helped but smile at finally meeting Blue personally. She almost teared up when she saw the bandana on his neck.

The first gift she ever gave him..

It still looks like the same as how she gifted him it. It shows how much Blue valued it.

The said skeleton looked at her and gave Love one of his adorable smile.

The smile alone held all of the love she fills him with since the day he was created.

Love walked towards him, she leaned elegantly into his height and held her hand at him. _"It's nice to finally meet you Blue. Do you remember me?"_

Blue's eye lights turned into stars as he took her hand. "Yes I do! You're the who visited me when I was in the anti-void."

She could feel the shock faces and hear the gasp of the other Deities around her. None of them knew that of course, it was a secret visit after all. Just to rely a message to him. _"Do you wanna come with me? I would like to show you the garden."_ A smile graced her lips as her child accepted it, getting away from the hold of Karma and Chaos.

As they were walking away, she glanced at her shocked companions. A wink and a smirk made her way to her face as they continued. She can feel a migraine coming over at the outcome of this.

Hopefully the Multiverse wouldn't noticed Blue's disappearance.

Nah.. They're probably in a state of panic now.

Why did they have to involve him?

They say "All's fair in love and war", but this really doesn't seem fair to Blue.

Nope. Not at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Longest chapter I've written so far. Lol this won't be as long as the chapters in the actual story. I honestly just wrote this in one sitting, using my phone. 
> 
> Should I add more Deities? All I have are Love, Fate, Destiny, Chaos, Karma, Misfortune and Lady Luck. I'm not sure if I'm doing alright on this.
> 
> Again there's probably parts on this that won't appear in the story since I just came up with this just now. 
> 
> But I do wanna hear your thoughts on this and ideas if you have any. Should I turn this into a story? 
> 
> @TheRedHungryPies thank you for the idea of Love giving Blue the bandana/scarf!


End file.
